Mirajane Strauss
Mirajane Strauss (ミラジェーン・ストラウス Mirajēn Sutorausu) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as it's "drawing card", and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. Appearance Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair, which gets slightly curly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest, and whose most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane’s most commonly seen attire is a long, sleeveless maroon dress. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. The pleated skirt of the dress reaches down to her ankles. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, has a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it circling her neck, and sports a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. When performing one of her songs after Team Natsu’s return from the Tower of Heaven, she was shown donning a leopard print dress with plain inners, a slashed skirt, a plain ribbon in the same place as the one in her standard outfit, a similarly plain, large sash tied around her waist, with its two large edges hanging down on both of her sides, and thin straps holding up the dress above her chest. On her feet, she wore sandals with the front straps being crossed in an "X''" shape. Later, she switched to a more casual and skimpy attire to perform different music, this being a leather band covering her breasts, a matching leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings held up by suspenders. Later, when she was bound, gagged and stored away by Gajeel Redfox in order for him to sing in her place and make friends with his new guild mates, she donned the attire of a Fairy Tail waitress, consisting of a dark, short and revealing strapless one-piece dress with lighter edges, bearing the writing “''Fairy” on a lighter stripe going down from her right breast to her upper left hip, plus a light-colored symbol of Fairy Tail on the front right part of her waist. She also wore a small, light collar with a thin ribbon holding it up, light-colored boots reaching up above her thighs, and similarly long gloves, almost reaching up to her shoulders. Both the boots and the gloves had belt-like upper edges each closed by a button. On Tenrou Island, she adopted a more casual style, with her usual dress being replaced by a much shorter, plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, dark ribbon occupying the same place as the one on her maroon dress, paired with some dark stitchings around the neckline. She was also shown wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn’t sport her accessories anymore. After this attire was torn as a result of her fight with Azuma, she replaced it with a new one, a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages due to her injuries. In her younger years, Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching her tomboyish personality back then. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned by some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet-shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. Personality In her younger years, Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk Gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. However, due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her Magical ability and her will to fight (both of which have now returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. Mirajane is also very determined to protect her comrades, going so far as to changing her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also among many people outside of the guild. She likes cooking and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mirajane was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Elfman for the three Take Over Siblings. She dislikes cockroaches. History Sometime in her younger years, Mirajane's parents diedFairy Tail Manga: Volume 26, Q&A and so, she, along with her two siblings, joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She was around 13 years old at that time.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 1 When she was younger, she was always in brawls with her rival of the time, Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 3-4 She even intimidated many of the older members, due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 10 Despite teasing Natsu endlessly, she always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be cute when he cries.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 14-15 As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously, and in the year X781, at the age of 16, she became an S-Class Mage, being the second youngest Mage in Fairy Tail to do so, besides Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Q&A During a mission with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, Lisanna was supposedly killed by Elfman, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 5 Lisanna's loss caused Mirajane to become kind and motherly, and lose her will of fighting, just like a great part of her magical power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 12 Synopsis Macao arc Mirajane greets Lucy Heartfilia when she first arrives at the Fairy Tail Guild and a large scale brawl begins due to Natsu Dragneel. Lucy asks Mirajane if she is supposed to stop it, and Mirajane replies that it happens all the time. When she is hit on the head by a bottle, she starts to bleed but is otherwise unfazed, stating that it's more fun like this, much to the shock of Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 9-11 Later, Mirajane explains Natsu's past to Lucy, and the pain that all Mages in Fairy Tail share.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 31-35 Daybreak arc Mirajane is seen briefly when she is informing Levy, Jet, and Droy, that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had already taken the job at Everlue Mansion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 18 Lullaby arc Mirajane explains to Lucy about the regular meeting of the Guild Masters of different provinces, and about Dark Guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 3-5 Later when Erza arrives and tells Natsu and Gray that they are going on a mission with her, Mirajane welcomes Erza back and remarks that they could very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 16 However, she is worried that those three couldn't work together without arguing, and asks Lucy to tag along as a mediator.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 3 Later, Mirajane sends Makarov a letter informing him about the newly formed team, much to Makarov's dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 3 Galuna Island arc Mirajane helps explain to Lucy about the S-Class Mages and the Guild's rule of the second floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Page 16 Later, she is visibly upset when she finds that Happy stole an S-Class mission during the night. She soon learns that Laxus did nothing to stop him and she gives him a frightful glare that he hints, is more befitting her former 'Demon' persona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 6-8 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail Members